<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A New Family by nxmjooons</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23766517">A New Family</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nxmjooons/pseuds/nxmjooons'>nxmjooons</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural, The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angels, Angst, Crossover, Demons, Eventual Smut, F/M, God - Freeform, Heartbreak, Heaven, Hell, Implied Breakup, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Other relationships take place too, Past Relationships, Read the summary please, new relationships, slowburn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:47:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>20,246</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23766517</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nxmjooons/pseuds/nxmjooons</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>** THIS DOESN'T FOLLOW THE STORY LINE MUCH  - Most of this is a made up story line to fit my story. It's pretty crazy so strap in! Also, a lot of the implied/referenced angst doesn't come in until LATER chapters. **</p><p>Never did she think an angel from Heaven was capable of hurting her this much. Never did she think she would leave behind her family of 23 years over a broken heart...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel (Supernatural)/Original Female Character(s), Castiel/Lucifer (Supernatural), Damon Salvatore &amp; Original Female Character(s), Damon Salvatore &amp; Sam Winchester, Damon Salvatore/Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester &amp; Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester/Original Female Character(s), Elena Gilbert &amp; Damon Salvatore, Elena Gilbert/Stefan Salvatore, Hayley Marshall/Elijah Mikaelson, Klaus Mikaelson/Original Female Character(s), Marcel Gerard/Rebekah Mikaelson, Sam Winchester &amp; Original Female Character(s), Stefan Salvatore &amp; Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. :)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>If someone were to tell Tina that she would leave her family over a broken heart... she'd call them a <em>fucking liar</em>. She would never. Tina loved Sam and Dean with her entire heart. At the age of 2, John Winchester saved her. Dean was 8 by then, Sam had just turned 5. He shoved the responsibility of raising the orphaned baby on Sam and Dean and they did a pretty good job. She was a mix of both. Had the patience Sam held but the cockiness Dean developed... mixed with her spicy attitude and petty remarks. Though she may have not looked like Sam and Dean at all... her personality spoke otherwise.</p><p>Tina folded her note and left it on the bunker table. Sam and Dean had left for food, leaving her and <em>Cas</em> of all people alone in the bunker. Castiel left her alone... after all, they no longer have a trusting relationship with one another. Part of Tina thinks they left her in the bunker with him alone on purpose. The other part of her was telling her to think rationally and not emotionally. Regardless, the female huntress ignored him and he returned the favor - locking himself away in his room. As he did so, Tina wrote Sam and Dean a letter, leaving it with her phone and all her cards. She had taken as much cash as she could out of them. Leaving them here would be the best choice if she were to escape without being followed.</p><p>Wiping away a tear, Tina took a deep uneven breath. Her heart was heavy, but this was the best. She needed to get away - not forever but for a moment. It was too much to bear, hunting with her adopted brothers and Castiel... especially with his new toy pitching in every once in a while. It was like he was turning the knife he had shoved in her back and turning it. Pure torture. She always thought she was strong but this... this was her breaking point. She's never been this in love before... and she's never felt heartbreak like this before, either. Not when Dean sold his soul. Not when Sam gave his soul up to the very boy toy Cas now has perched on his shoulder. Not ever.</p><p>Picking up her bags, Tina turned from the table toward the bunker stairs... only for a familiar voice to interrupt her steps. Her heart ached.</p><p>"What are you doing?" Castiel rasped. She didn't hear the flutter of wings from behind her as she turned... in fact, she didn't hear the two flutter of wings because standing next to Castiel was Lucifer with a cherry lollipop in his mouth. He said nothing, made no facial expression. He was far too focused on his candy. Castiel however, was staring at her... deep into her soul. Those vibrant blue eyes dug into her and only made her heart hurt more. It only reminded her how much she misses being able to look into them before she kissed his plump lips. It hurt for her to think about the idea that she would never get that opportunity again... but it was his fault.</p><p>"Why do you care, Cas? I'm no longer your toy so there isn't a need to pretend-"</p><p>"I never pretended to care about you. I did care about you, genuinely. I still do, Tina. Where are you going?" He cut her off, eyebrows furrowing. She wanted to vomit at the sight of him. His words didn't help how she felt - they only angered her more. What more does this angel want from her? He had her heart. Hell, he had her entire soul - she'd give it up in a moment to save him.</p><p>"That's not any of your business. I best be on my way." she snapped back, turning back around only to be met with a warm body blocking her. The familiar scent filled her nostrils and mind... and it only made her feel worse. Firm hands were rested upon her shoulders, holding her where she stood. Her gaze was met by Castiel's.</p><p>"Please don't leave... Tina. I understand what you're going th-"</p><p>"No! No you fucking don't!" she interrupted in a cruel voice. His eyes widened at her recoil. "You have no idea how much it fucking hurts me to watch you kiss him. You have no idea how much it fucking pains me to even fucking look at you! Just knowing that you're somewhere sleeping in this god damn bunker makes me so sick to my stomach. You fucked up.. Castiel. You left me - for him! And that's not what I'm even so heartbroken about. It hurts because instead of being honest about your feelings like you told me you would be... you went behind my back and slept with him. You fucking cheated on me. You drove a god damn knife into my back and you've left a permanent mark so shove your fake fucking sympathy <em>up your angelic ass </em>and leave me alone." Tina finished her warning with a powerful shove to Castiel's chest... sending him backwards into the wall. She knew of her abilities - everyone did. She did well to control it but now? She was exhausted. Her eyes began to glow the same angelic blue Castiel's did... with an intent on killing. However, she only stood there with the deathly glare in her eyes and a defensive stance until the blue faded into the original hazel color of her optics. That's when Castiel got up and walked past her without another word. In the distance... she heard a door slam.</p><p>"You probably don't want to hear this from me... but he does care about you." Lucifer finally said quietly... after a long moment. Tina didn't even realize that he was still standing in the room as she calmed herself down. The supernatural huntress turned around to look at him. " And I didn't know you guys where still together-"</p><p>"What do you mean <em>still together?</em>" Tina sneered but she hurt.</p><p>"Well - before we slept together, I asked him about you and he told me you guys had broken up and had been apart from one another for a while..." Lucifer's voice ended in a shameful mumble. Tina only glared... but she didn't blame Lucifer. It wasn't his fault. He was lied to, played... just as Castiel had played her. The woman's gaze softened and she only shook her head.</p><p>"I understand you're trying to help... but your words are contradicting. It doesn't matter at this point... anyway. I need a break away from here - a breather. Please... if Castiel won't - make sure Sam and Dean get that letter." and with a nod from the archangel, Tina made her way up the stairs and out of the bunker door into the cool outside world. It was just past sunset, sunlight barely lingering in the air as stars from above twinkled. With the magic of the bunker suppressing her to stay on the ground now lifted... Tina unfurled her beautiful white wings and flew off to the first place she could think of... <strong>New Orleans</strong>.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. :)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>You can expect future chapters to be like this one, flipping from different characters and their current timeline.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Castiel stared at the wall, sitting at the edge of his bed when he heard the bunker door swing open in the distance. It closed only moments later, the sounding of the locks filling his head briefly. Despite his efforts to focus on one of the brother’s locking the door… it wouldn’t suppress his noisy thoughts. He knew he fucked up when he lied and cheated on Tina. She didn’t deserve it… and despite his best efforts to make it up to her, she wanted nothing to do with him. He understood why, he broke her heart. However, it wouldn’t mean that he would quit. He would never give up on trying to earn even a sliver of her trust back. No matter how cold she treated him, he promised himself he wouldn’t give up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a gentle knock at his door that officially caught his attention. He began to stand as the door slowly opened, there stood Lucifer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sam and Dean are back. They’d like to talk to you…” he muttered before turning and walking out of the doorway. Castiel followed behind. Once they were in the library, he watched as Lucifer took a seat quietly, fiddling with the ends of his flannel shirt. Dean had his hands in his head, leaning against a bookshelf. Sam’s face was filled with utter pain and concern, eyebrows furrowed. The note that Tina left for them was being processed… and from the looks of it, both of the Winchesters were heartbroken.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam set down the note, folded neatly on the table as he and Dean both looked at Castiel at the same time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lucifer… if you don’t mind…” Dean mumbled and the devil nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I understand. Call me back when you’re ready.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Castiel began to protest but Lucifer put up a hand - a sign that he needs to leave. This really isn’t his business… and he doesn’t need to be present right then. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’d be more comfortable if I were elsewhere right now… </span>
  </em>
  <span>the archangel sent Castiel through angel radio. The younger angel only nodded and he watched as Lucifer made his way to the bunker’s entrance. He heard the soft flutter of the devil’s wings as he disappeared the second he was outside. Suddenly… the air was hard to breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You </span>
  <em>
    <span>cheated </span>
  </em>
  <span>on her!?” Dean’s voice was filled with complete rage as he pointed at the note. His green eyes were angrier than Castiel had ever seen them. Sam avoided eye contact with his old friend… keeping his gaze on the floor. “What the fuck, Cas. What the </span>
  <em>
    <span>actual </span>
  </em>
  <span>fuck. She trusted you - </span>
  <em>
    <span>loved </span>
  </em>
  <span>you.” Dean scolded as tears began to prick the corners of his eyes. His voice was now uneven and Castiel could sense the betrayal Dean felt. It poisoned the air in the room. Sam only put a hand on Dean’s shoulder, which helped the older Winchester calm. He turned around, pinching the bridge of his nose, back faced to Castiel.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We should talk about this later… right now, finding Tina is what’s important. No matter how long it takes.” Sam responded quietly, still avoiding eye contact. Dean sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cas…” he began, his voice breathy and exhausted. He didn’t finish whatever he wanted to say because he couldn’t. Dean had no words. Instead, he shook his head and without looking at anyone, the elder hunter walked out of the library and toward his room where he could be alone. The angel watched as Dean solemnly walked away and Sam only stared at the floor. There was an awkward silence for a good minute or two before Castiel finally spoke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want me to leave? Give you and Dean a break and then have me come back when you guys are ready…?” The angel mumbled. It wouldn’t be the first time they wanted to be away from him… but to his surprise, Sam shook his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You screwed up big time… and it’ll take time to forgive you - especially with Dean but… you’re still family, Cas. This is your home just as much as it is ours. Plus, if anything… we’ll need all the help we can get with tracking down Tina and hunting in the process so, stay. You can call Lucifer back, too. We’ll definitely need his help…” Sam mumbled off and Castiel nodded. Sam only ran his fingers through his hair before he continued. “We’ll talk about plans in the morning. Right now, I just need some time and some sleep… and I assume the same with Dean.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay..” Castiel responded quietly as Sam made his way toward his room. He was then left in the library alone… to think of what he did. He sent Lucifer a text, telling him to come back in a few hours because the angel, too, needed some time to himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>*          </span> <span> *          </span> <span> *</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tina opened her eyes, finding herself in front of a pretty decent hotel in New Orleans. Opening the glass door, she entered the building and walked to the lobby. It was clean, few people here and there doing numerous things. There was a woman on the phone with what seemed to be her boss, a man sitting in a chair browsing through his phone, a father trying to keep his two toddlers under the control - wife nowhere in sight. Minding her own, Tina strolled up to the front desk where she was greeted with a welcoming smile from a receptionist by the name of Mollie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello, how may I help you today?” Mollie spoke sweetly, a kind smile plastering her lips. Her green eyes met Tina’s polite gaze as the angel returned a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m looking for a single bedroom opening. Do you have any of those available?” Mollie did some clicking on her computer as well as typing. Seconds later, she was nodding.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, we do! How many nights do you intend on residing here with us?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How much is it a night?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Seventy five dollars per night for the bedroom you are requesting. Queen sized bed with one bathroom and a small kitchen as well as a back deck looking out on the city. It also allows you access to our gym, bar, pool, and game room and in the morning you get free breakfast.” Mollie explained brightly. Tina nodded as she set her bags down and found her wallet in her purse. She counted out $1000 and handed it to Mollie, who took the cash and began to count. After she finished checking the money, she began to type away on her computer. A cash drawer sprung open where she stored the cash and a room key was scanned. Mollie handed it to Tina.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your reservation ends on March 23rd. If you wish to extend your time here, you will need to pay with us before or the day of the 23rd before 10:30 AM.” Tina nodded, thanking her for her time and took the key as she made her way to the elevator. She clicked the 3rd floor button and found room 3G, where she scanned her key. The key scanner made a high pitch ding before the light in the corner turned green, allowing her to open the door. She proceeded to, entering the small room she would call her own for who knows how long. Using her foot to close the door behind her, she set her bags on the floor by the dinner table and stretched, small pings for content overwhelming her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tina got to work quickly, unpacking the items she packed in her bag. She set up her computer and spent about 10 minutes hacking into a private wifi system the hotel owned. Once she was fully set up, clothes unpacked, weapons set up and hidden, computer ready to run, Tina smiled to herself, just a bit, before she grabbed her wallet. Finding a green denim jacket in her closet, she slid it over her shoulders and onto herself before grabbing her favorite gold and brown pistol, which she called </span>
  <em>
    <span>Murader</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Quickly grabbing her room key, Tina was out the door and back into the elevator, onto her way to the lobby.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The angel exited the hotel and looked around. Closing her eyes, she opened her ears to the surrounding environment, hearing all sorts of conversations, music, and bad decisions. Shifting her focus, she eventually found her next destination for the time being, a bar seemingly a lot of people referred to as Rousseau’s located in the French Quarter. With ease, the angel flew herself there, appearing in an alley next to the bar where nobody would be able to spot her unexplainable landing. Though… it wouldn’t really matter much, anyway. Tina chose New Orleans for one reason. Supernatural entities thrive here and everyone who comes here is either a part of the supernatural world or doesn’t live to exit… or they simply just don’t remember being a part of New Orleans. Either way, she didn’t really want to risk giving her presence away. There has been a myth of a strange family that resided in this city, one far too powerful for any hunter to kill - in fact, all stories refer to this family as truly immortal. They cannot be killed. Tina doesn’t honestly believe that… but she’d rather have some kind of insight on what type of city she’s chosen to reside in and perhaps make her next hunt in before she gave away her presence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Running her fingers through her dark chocolate brown hair, Tina began to walk. She rounded the corner and quickly felt a strange presence, which only became stronger as she entered the famously mentioned bar. As she walked to the bar, she could feel several prying eyes watching her, murmurs somewhat surrounded the room and she could hear every single word.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Who is that?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Fresh meat? More like a fresh meal.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What’s with her deal? It’s like she’s asking to be dinner.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>All this talk about her being a next meal, Tina soon realized what the strange sensation was that engulfed her. This was a popular bar not because it had many visitors - no. It was popular because it was a sight where a mix of supernatural beings met to drink and talk. Taking in a deep breath, she mainly sensed what seemed to be vampires… but different than the ones she tended to hunt. They smelled slightly more alive, and strange enough, they were able to walk in the sun?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then it hit her, an entirely different smell. It smelled of vampire, but much older. She could hear the magic coursing through the veins of this creature only, there was also a tinge of beast - wolf. A </span>
  <em>
    <span>hybrid</span>
  </em>
  <span>. She was in the same room as a hybrid - a mix between a vampire and a werewolf. The scent of the monster only neared her as she realized he had claimed the empty chair next to her to be his.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What can I get you today, ma’am?” A young blond bartender asked Tina. The angel raised her gaze from the bar to the woman, who was human.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’ll have what I am having, Cami.” the man next to her responded. His voice was thick with a beautiful british accent, one that Tina was sure had all the women weak for. Her gaze averted to the glass in the man’s hand, which seemed to be gin and tonic. Her eyes continued up his arm to his face, where their gaze met. His eyes were a beautiful green, but powerful. He had a bit of facial hair, enough to make him look  like he was from the wilderness yet he kept it neat. He had light brown curly hair, but those lips were what caught her attention. A small smirk plastered those plump and surely kissable lips. Tina imagined what it would be like, but she shut her thoughts down, giving the man a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve never seen quite an exquisite face around town…” the man began, his eyes slowly grazing her defined face only to meet her gaze. “What brings you here?” Tina only smiled cockily as she thanked Cami for her drink. Taking a sip, she kept eye contact.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That is none of your business, sweetie.” Tina finally responded as the sweet gin and tonic made her feel warm inside. The man only chuckled. “Besides, I don’t even know your name yet. What makes you think I’m going to give my information away to some stranger?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, you really are new. I’m Niklaus Mikaelson… but you can call me Klaus. Now, what’s your name, love?” Klaus’ voice was flirtatious, but Tina wasn’t going to fall for it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tina.” the angel responded slowly, dragging her name out seductively. She was only purely playing into his game, but that was it. If the hybrid thought he was going to get anything out of her, he was wrong.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Beautiful, just as the person I’m staring at. Tell me… did it hurt when you fell from heaven?” Klaus purred and that made Tina roll her eyes. Guzzling the rest of her gin and tonic, she grabbed her bag.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That is the </span>
  <em>
    <span>cheapest </span>
  </em>
  <span>pick up line of the century. I’ve heard that so many times.” Tina insulted, “Thank you for the drink, though. I’ll be on my way now. Perhaps you’ll see me around.” and with that, the angel turned on her heels. She could feel the eyes in the room watching but she didn’t care. Tina made her way outside and toward the ally she flew into. Checking over her shoulder, she saw nobody was behind her. However, next thing the angel knew, she was bumping into warm flesh. Fear struck through her body as firm hands found her shoulders. Her mind flashed back to Castiel but when her eyes averted up to what had stopped her in her tracks, she realized it was only Klaus. That’s when she knew, he was going to make her his next meal. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Not today… </span>
  </em>
  <span>Tina thought as a cocky smirk found her lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t scream…” Klaus’s pupils dilated. Tina could feel a strange sensation wash over her but the feeling faded as fast as it came. Suddenly, his eyes turned amber and grey as the veins in his face began to pop. He opened his mouth and a beautiful set of canines grew. The hybrid went to take a bite from Tina’s neck but she was faster. Unfurling her wings, she flew them into one of the forests surrounding the city and had his back slammed against a tree. He was caught off guard completely, a grunt escaping his lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nice try, darling… but I sensed exactly what you were the moment I stepped into the French Quarter.” Tina sneered, her wings flaring up dangerously behind her. Klaus’ eyes were wide with surprise. To her knowledge, he’s never seen anything like her. “And to answer your question, no. It didn’t hurt when I fell from Heaven… but I did scrape my knees crawling up from the depths of hell.” she snickered, pulling back. Her wings folded nicely along her back but she didn’t put them away. She kept them where they were along her shoulder blades, flowing down to the leafy floor of the forest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I thought I’ve seen it all. Apparently I was wrong.” Klaus muttered to himself, circling her as he studied the new species he had just discovered. His eyes thoroughly examined her, which caused Tina’s blood to flush to her cheeks, leaving her with a bright pink blush. “Well, now that we know what we are… will you tell me why you’re here?” he pressed, stopping his tracks in front of her. His arms were placed neatly behind his back, head cocked to the side, curiously. His eyes were innocent for someone whose committed mass murder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.” Tina sniled teasingly. “I’ll see you around town, though.” With a wink, the angel unfurled her powerful wings and was gone. She heard Klaus yell for her but chose to ignore his words as she flew herself back into her hotel room, sliding her jacket off her shoulders. Placing it on the chair she chose to sit in, Tina flipped open her laptop and got to work. She’s got quite a bit of secrets to discover… starting with the miraculous infamous Klaus Mikaelson.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>That's the end of Chapter Two! Thanks for reading through my shitty writing. Please leave a comment (preferably kind bc I'm sensitive - constructive criticism is welcome)!<br/>Feel free to keep up with my life on Instagram (jeniferpiperr) or Twitter (namjoonluvbird).<br/>Thanks!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. :)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Shouldn’t you be able to like… sense her or something? After all, she now has angelic abilities like you both.” Sam somewhat mumbled, causing Lucifer to snicker. Castiel sighed in dismay, shaking his head in response to the younger Winchester’s question.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It doesn’t really work like that…” Castiel responded sadly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well then how does it work, Cas?” Dean bit back quickly. Lately, he’s been in a pissy mood. Despite Sam’s best efforts to keep him calm and Castiel’s best efforts to be quiet around him, Dean’s been in a bad mood. The angel knows why, and he respects Dean’s reasoning too. He’s hurt, he knows the elder Winchester misses Tina. After all, he and Tina go way back… and not just in a family way, either. Both he and Tina hit it off before Sam gave up his soul to Lucifer however, they decided it would be best to keep it as a family relationship.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well... you see, Deano, when an angel wants to be tracked or is just plain </span>
  <em>
    <span>dumb</span>
  </em>
  <span>, they’ll leave on their ability to be sensed. However, we celestial beings do have the option of blocking other angels from sensing what we are… or </span>
  <em>
    <span>where </span>
  </em>
  <span>we are in this sense. Obviously, Tina doesn’t want to be found - as said in her letter and well, to me.” Lucifer cooed as he pretended to flip through a random book on angels he had picked up from the table. Dean looked up from over his computer, his blue eyes confused yet angry. Sam kept his eyes glued to his screen… Castiel’s gaze averted to his boyfriend’s face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why in the hell would she tell you that? Shouldn’t she hate you or </span>
  <em>
    <span>something</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Dean’s question came out in more of an interrogating voice than kind. Lucifer only smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She told me that because she wanted me to pass it on to you all that she doesn’t want to be found. I just chose not to because… well… you wouldn’t listen to me and she’s family. Of course you guys are going to try and find her - no matter what anyone says.” Lucifer shrugged, flipping another page. Dean nodded slightly in agreement to what Lucifer had said. The devil was right, even if Lucifer had told the Winchesters that Tina didn’t want to be found… they’d still search for her. They don’t give up on family, even when that specific member has been asked to be given up on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If we’re going to find Tina… we need to start thinking like her.” Sam pitched, getting looks from his brother and the two angels sitting around the table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The hell is that supposed to mean?” Dean grumbled, “She was </span>
  <em>
    <span>raised </span>
  </em>
  <span>by us. She already thinks a lot like us and it still feels as if we’re getting nowhere.” Castiel shook his head in disapproval, causing Dean to turn his gaze from Sam into a glare pointed at the angel.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? Do you have something to add?” the elder Winchester snapped, blue eyes cold.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You forget, she went to hell for the entire year you were stuck in Purgatory. The only way the angels were able to get her out was by making her one of us. While she has very similar personalities to both you and Sam… she’s different than when she was human. She’s got a bigger price on her head now… and she needs a place where she can hide under the radar for a while - a place that will somewhat cloak who and what she is.” Castiel explained in a soft voice. Sam and Dean seemed dumbfounded for a moment, their brains going hard at work. What the younger angel had said made sense… but also confused them even more. Where would she go, then? The both of them continued to click away on their computer, trying to think of their next game plan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Silence coated the bunker’s library for about half an hour before Dean decided he wanted another coffee. Standing up from his seat, the older Winchester grabbed his cellphone and headed toward the kitchen. When he was sure he was alone, he dialed Tina’s secret number… one she gave to Dean and only Dean - nobody else.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To Dean’s dismay, he was sent straight to voicemail. The phone was off, and all Dean received was a recording of Tina’s voice telling Dean to leave a message and she’ll get back to it. At the tone, he spoke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tina… Damn it, Tina. Please come back. I know you’re hurting… okay, I know. I know Cas broke your heart but I need you here - we need you here… it’s oddly quiet without you and… fuck. Please… please pick up soon… please come h-” Dean was cut off by the tone sounding the end of the recording. Shutting off his phone in sadness, the elder Winchester grabbed himself a beer from the fridge and returned to the library to get back to work. It had been a total of 43 hours since she left. He’s been keeping track… and in those 43 hours, they’ve made no progress.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>*           *           *</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tina’s eyes eventually became exhausted from looking at her computer screen. She peacefully shut down her laptop and closed it, looking out across New Orleans from her patio’s sliding glass door panels. Deciding it would be better to get some fresh air, the angel stood up and went outside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tina leaned against the railing of her patio, taking in a couple of deep breaths. The air in New Orleans was humid, filled with moisture but it smelled and felt fresh as it filled her lungs. She didn’t realize how stressed and tense she was until she had physically felt her shoulders relax and the tension leave her body. With a hum of calmness, the angel’s eyes scanned over the horizon. Her gaze however, back tracked to a man who was watching her from afar. Squinting her eyes, Tina thought the man was familiar for a moment until she soon realized who it was. Knowing he could hear her from where she was, she decided to speak quietly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you going to continue to lurk like a creep or are you going to grow a pair and come over here?” she murmured. In just a blink of an eye, Klaus had disappeared from where he was watching her and was now on her patio, standing right next to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The angel turned to look at Klaus, her hazel eyes meeting his beautiful blue optics. They stood there in silence for a moment, studying one another. It was as if they were communicating silently but about what? That couldn’t be told - not yet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How did you find me?” Tina finally broke the silence, popping the question that was supposed to be asked when he first appeared on her patio.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your scent. It fades quickly but it’s distinct. It’s different… strong and powerful but different than anything I’ve ever gotten a whiff of. Took me a moment but… I found you.” Klaus smiled, content with his abilities. Tina chuckled lightly, turning to walk inside. Klaus stayed put where he stood until the angel turned around as she slid open the glass door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you going to just stand out there alone or are you coming inside?” she invited and he nodded, finally moving his feet to follow her. The hybrid closed the door behind them as Tina walked over to the small kitchen that came with her room. She opened one of the cabinets, looking through the various alcohol bottles she had bought last night, wondering what to offer the hybrid. Too focused on the alcohol to notice, Klaus was busy with himself, studying the hotel room Tina had bought out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not paying attention, the hybrid’s foot caught one of Tina’s hunting bags and pulled it down to its side. Weapons, stakes, crosses, holy water - everything a hunter needs to take with them for hunting spilled out of her bag and onto the floor. Both Klaus and Tina stopped in their tracks to look at each other and a strange presence filled the room. The angel could sense confusion and caution from the hybrid and he peered up at her through his eyelashes, barely lifting his head. His blue eyes were confused and defensive.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t say it’s not what you think because that would be a lie…” Tina cut him off quickly, “I am a hunter but… not here for you.” the angel explained with very little breath in between her words. The hybrid however, didn’t seem entirely convinced.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then why are you here? You’re an entirely new species. You show up out of the blue with abilities that have no explanation behind them and you’ve got the materials for hunting beasts like me.” His voice was dangerously low, “I can’t compel you but I’m sure I can find other ways to make you answer my questions if you don’t respond with the truth…” the hybrid threatened. Tina only chuckled. His words were empty promises. If he knew nothing of her… she was sure he could cause minimal damage to her form.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m an angel, you know that. I was human but complications arose when I went to hell a few years back and in order to get me out… they had to make me an angel. Painful process - really. I am a hunter, have been my entire life but I’m not here to hunt you. I’m just here to hide out for a while, get away from my family - my </span>
  <em>
    <span>past</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Tina finally responded, confidence in her voice. With a sigh, she ushered Klaus over to her computer. He was hesitant at first, but eventually followed. “Pull up a chair.” she mumbled and he did so, sitting next to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tina turned on her laptop again, showing him the recent news articles that she had been reading. Somewhere about him, but most of them were about strange kidnappings and occurrences from cities around New Orleans… none of them in New Orleans.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why are you running from your family?” He finally blurted out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not </span>
  <em>
    <span>running </span>
  </em>
  <span>from my family. I just needed a break. I’ve gone through some shit in the past couple of months and decided it would be best to take a breather.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I assume your family are hunters as well?” Klaus pressed. Tina tightened her lips together in a thin line, which gave the hybrid his answer. He was even more uneasy than before. Why wouldn’t he be? New Orleans was his home… she knew he had family here, it was obvious. New hunters and a new species he knows nothing about appearing in his town? Of course he’d feel uncomfortable with the thought of that. Red flags - major red flags in Klaus’ view. Tina saw that… and she respected it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I left behind everything they could use to track me. If they do end up getting close - which I’ll know… then I’ll drive them away. I’ll leave and pull them elsewhere. If they don’t take the bait then I’ll come back and fight for you - or do my best to prevent a fight. I can sense this is your home… and I know you have family here. I’m not stupid, I’ve heard quite a bit about you, Klaus.” Tina smiled gently, attempting to be reassuring. It was working, but just a bit. “I just need a place to crash under the radar… and New Orleans is the perfect place to do that. All hunters know this is a supernatural entity town so they try to stay away because they know they’re not welcome.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Klaus was quiet for a moment before sighing. He didn’t want to take Tina’s word… but for some reason, every atom in his body was telling him that she was honest. It was a strange feeling, as if he were being compelled but he also felt like he was free to make his own choice. It was more so a strong want to take her word for what it was, and he did so. With a nod, he looked to Tina, convinced.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You said you were looking for a hunt? Try a vampire by the name of Marcellus.” Klaus gave the angel a cocky smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sending me to clear out your enemies for you?” the angel narrowed her eyes, suspicious of that snarky smile that plastered the hybrid’s lips. He only chuckled, which gave Tina the answer she was looking for. “What’s in it for me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A good fight.” he responded with a wink, which only caused Tina to roll her eyes. He chuckled lightly. “I’m taking your word for what it is… and I don’t typically do that. This is my town - he just poses a large threat and needs to be disposed of. Killed or kicked out, I don’t care. Just take care of him. If I’m feeling generous when you’re done with your job… maybe I’ll think of a bigger way to repay you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tina thought for a moment, wanting to tell Klaus to shove the offer up his behind but the longer she thought, the fairer she realized his offer was. He was right. He’s letting her - an entity he doesn’t entirely understand - stay in </span>
  <em>
    <span>his </span>
  </em>
  <span>town where his family lives… and from the looks of it, Klaus really cares about his blood.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine.” Tina admitted, “It’s a deal. But that means I need you to leave me alone because I’ve got work to do.” the angel pointed at the door, earning a nod from Klaus.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Before I do disappear though… might want to brush up on the topic of vervain. It’ll help, I promise.” and with a wink, the hybrid was gone. Tina was left alone in her hotel room… where she quickly got to work on her new mission.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Stay tuned for Chapter 4!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. :)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>MAIN CHARACTER DEATH IN THIS CHAPTER</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Hey, Dean?” Sam’s voice called gently. The elder Winchester looked up from his computer, which was covered from windows of the different programs he was repeatedly checking on to see if he could find Tina. His eyes were becoming bloodshot and droopy and it appeared as if he hadn’t slept lately. Sam looked exhausted, too… but not as much. Dean however, appeared to be nothing but miserable. “I’ve got a hit on a hunt-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.” Dean interrupted sternly yet tiredly, “Right now, our focus needs to be finding Tina. We </span>
  <em>
    <span>can’t</span>
  </em>
  <span> be going off on other hunts.” the hunter’s green eyes went back to his computer. Sam sighed. It appeared that his method of asking wasn’t going to work… and he wasn’t going to take no for an answer. He wasn’t really asking- more so demanding.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look, I agree, Dean. I do. However, nothing has popped up for hours. We’ve been sitting on our asses for five days, waiting for something to pop up and nothing has. We need to get out, get some air, complete a hunt. Just because Tina is off the radar doesn’t mean our job stops - she would want us to continue hunting, too…” Sam mumbled. Dean’s gaze didn’t lift from the computer, but his posture went rigid. “I know you’re worried. I am, too… but we do need to take a breather. You know it, deep down you do. It’ll be just us, too. We can leave Lucifer and Castiel here to pick up on anything new and we can tell them to alert us if and when something comes up.” Sam continued his proposal, despite Dean’s body reactions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The younger Winchester continued to watch his older brother, waiting for some sort of response. He could almost see the conflict in Dean’s mind. It pained him to see his older brother like this… and Sam was in pain, too… but a hunt needs to be done. Dean does need to get out of the bunker, go get some action, take his mind off of finding Tina for a moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine…” Dean gave in reluctantly, closing his laptop. He leaned back in his chair, running a hand through his hair. “What intel have you already picked up on?” Sam sat next to him and opened his own laptop, unlocking the computer to show his brother the files he had put together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The hunt was located in a small town called Murphys in California. Seven people have been reported missing in this small town, three of those seven found. Yet, the story only got stranger to Dean. Of those three bodies found, only two of them were drained of blood. According to a highly encrypted file (that Sam miraculously hacked) the third body wasn’t drained of blood. Instead… tt was found completely grey with fangs, stomach filled with blood and traces of the red body fluid upon the victim’s lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s certainly interesting… and not a case we’ve worked before. It sounds like vampires but… not all evidence points to them.” Dean mumbled as he scrolled through the autopsies, news reports, and articles. His green eyes skimmed thoroughly through the words, soaking in what information he could. It’s not like he really needed to read much because Sam definitely won’t shut up about it on the drive over there… but he does always do a quick debrief before they head out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, the case seems legit so, we’ll head out then.” Dean finally agreed, sliding his younger brother’s laptop back over to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll head out tomorrow </span>
  <em>
    <span>morning</span>
  </em>
  <span>, then. You need sleep.” Sam pressed, looking up at his brother who was already seemingly ready to pack and leave. Dean looked back, wanting to argue but he knew his brother was right. He hasn’t slept… and he needs to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine, I’ll get sleep. Will you sort out the deal with Castiel and Lucifer, then?” Sam nodded and Dean smiled, sending him a small thanks as he retired to his room. He grabbed a pair of boxers and one of the fuzzy robes that were left behind then made his way to the bathroom to get himself ready for bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam strolled over to Castiel’s room and thumped his fist against the wood door gently. He waited just moments before the door was open, the angel looking up at him. His blue eyes were sad and he too, looked more than exhausted. Angels didn’t need sleep… but it sure did look like Castiel could use three days worth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey… Dean and I are leaving for a hunt tomorrow morning-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want me to pack anything?” Castiel was quick to respond. He seemed excited but to his dismay… he wouldn’t be leaving the bunker.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh… about that…” Sam scratched the back of his neck. He felt bad. He didn’t want to crush the angel’s hopes of getting out of the bunker but he did tell Dean that Cas and his new toy would stay at the bunker and watch for any updates on Tina. “You’re not really going to be… coming along…” Sam mumbled. “Sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“O- oh…” the angel looked completely defeated, his blue eyes deflating, “That’s okay. I understand. Is there something you want me to do while you guys are gone? Where are you guys going?” Castiel tried to sound hopeful but he wasn’t the best at pretending. Sam could tell he was hurt, and it made him feel bad but he had no other choice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re heading out to California for what seems to be a vampire case. Dean and I are asking that you and Lucifer keep watch of the computers. Let us know if there are any updates on Tina…” Sam trailed off. Castiel nodded in agreement, solemnly though.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ Is Dean still…” Castiel quieted down. The younger Winchester knew exactly what he was asking. Regretfully, Sam nodded in response to the angel’s question. The reaction he received only made his chest hurt more as he knew that he had no comforting answers for Castiel at the moment… only words that could possibly just be giving him false hope.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just give it some time… it’ll blow over eventually, okay? As soon as we find Tina… I’m sure he’ll lighten up. He’s just struggling. You know how close they are.” Sam attempted to comfort Cas but it didn’t really work out too well. The angel only nodded, thanking Sam blankly but the younger Winchester knew that he didn’t do much to help Castiel.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Goodnight and drive safe tomorrow.” and with that, the door was gently closed in front of his face. With a sigh, Sam went to go find the bags and get them packed and ready for their trip tomorrow, hoping to distract himself until he got tired enough to sleep without issue.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>*           *           *</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tina typed away furiously on her computer. She had pulled up so many articles in regards to the name Klaus gave her. She already knew who he was, but it didn’t hurt to have more information. From the looks of it, it definitely seemed like a massive power struggle between father and son… but the angel suspected it was far more than that if Klaus was willing to put his head up on the chopping block.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In just a matter of a couple of days, Tina was able to scrounge up quite a bit of information in regards to Marcel. She had also strolled along New Orleans, asking questions, poking and prodding, uncovering more answers about the relationship between Klaus and the younger vampires. Of course, she also stopped every now and then to talk to Klaus, who only flirted with her. Tina didn’t let him get far with it though, as she was quick to flirt back but quick to shut it down before it got too far. Yet, despite the flirting, both she and Klaus had spent quite some time together and she was growing quite fond of his presence. She could sense that he felt the same way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So… Marcel owned the French Quarter first. I knew that already. Is there something you can tell me that I possibly don’t know or are you just telling me shit you’ve heard off the streets?” Tina grumbled in annoyance. While she’s gotten some pretty good information… it eventually got to the point where she’s heard the same thing repeated over and over. The vampire she was interrogating only hissed in response, not willing to give up any more information. Tina continued to press with her methods though, her grace burning through her fingertips and searing the skin on the vampire.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He - He’s in hiding… and you don’t find him… he - he finds you…” the little beast wheezed out, which only made the angel roll her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That's gotta be the most ridiculous thing I have heard all day. If I want to find him, I’ll find him. With or without your help.” the angel grumbled as she tightened her grip around his neck. “So final warning… either you give me some good information or I get to take another vampire life.” she threatened. The vampire opened his eyes to peer at Tina. With what he could, he mustered up a bloody chunk of spit and sent it straight for the angel’s face, which only angered her. Patience gone, Tina tore out the vampire’s heart and let his body crumple to the floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Burn. </span>
  </em>
  <span>She muttered in enochian and the body gave life to flames. Tina turned on her heels as she began to walk away before she sensed a presence, which stopped her in her tracks. It wasn’t Klaus because there was no lingering scent of the beast. There was the smell of a burning undead corpse… and the smell of something familiar that had lingered on almost every vampire she’s interrogated and killed. It could only mean one thing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you’re the one whose going around killing all my guys.” the smooth voice came from behind her. Tina grinned as she turned around to face a well built male. He had dark skin and a cocky smile like no other. His teeth were whiter than any cloud she’s seen… and straighter than any ruler yet for some odd reason, his smile annoyed the living hell out of her. It gave her an itch, a strong desire to punch him in the face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You must be Marcellus - or Marcel” The angel grinned maliciously as she watched him. He watched the flaming body of his vampire for a moment, before turning to look at her once more. His eyes were defensive and definitely angry. There was a murderous glint in those optics, one that Tina wasn’t afraid of.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s right. Care to explain why the hell you’re looking for me?” the vampire retorted as he began to take slow strides toward her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“To kill you. Why else?” she spun on the ground and kicked Marcel’s feet out from underneath him, causing the vampire to fall to the cold ground with a grunt. Tina was quick to stand up straight and ready herself for an attack, but so was Marcel. They glared at one another.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why do you want to kill me? What grudge do </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>hold against me? I’ve done a lot of people wrong, sweetheart… so you’re going to have to give my memory a kick start.” Marcel sneered, cocking his head to the side for a moment. Tina only chuckled in response to his speech, which only seemed to irritate him more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t hold no grudge, hun. I’m just a hunter lookin’ for a kill.” With those final words, Marcel lunged at Tina and had her pinned to the brick wall behind her. She grumbled as his teeth sunk into her neck. A deep pain shuddered throughout her body but she focused on her angelic grace. A cocky grin plastered her lips as Marcel began to choke and gag on the blood he was attempting to swallow down. Pulling back, he grabbed his throat, attempting to throw up what he was so eager to lap down. Her blood boiled and burned him, his skin beginning to deteriorate as his own blood dribbled out of his mouth. She watched as he fell to his knees in pain, choking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d be more mindful with who you choose to feed one, little vampire. There are beings a lot more powerful than you out there… me being one of them.” the angel kicked Marcel in the chin, sending him back onto his back with a thump. She straddled his stomach as he spit her blood mixed with his own back in her face. Slightly grossed out and a bit embarrassed, the angel wiped the mixed fluids from her face with the back of her hand and then enclosed her fingers around his neck in a tight grip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“By the way, Marcel…” her other hand rested upon his chest, over his heart. “Klaus sends his condolences.” his eyes went wide with pure surprise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“W- what?” he sputtered but Tina only smiled… and with that, her grace began to burn at her body and through his heart. He began to scream in pain but Tina didn’t stop. Her grace kept burning through his body as she watched the magic in his body attempt to fight her methods of murder. It didn’t work though, not at all. His screaming eventually came to an end as the life in his eyes faded and he lay there, limp and lifeless. His body began to turn gray as his veins began to protrude from the skin. She closed his eyes and stood up, admiring her work. Marcel was dead.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Aaaaand Marcel is now dead. Sorry bout that. Jk, I hate Marcel lol.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. :)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This is just part one of Chapter 5. It's pretty long and I didn't want it all in one document..?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Dean bobbed his head to the beat of the current song that played through his speakers. Eyes focused on the road, mouth chewing on a cheeseburger that he held in one hand as the other hand turned the steering wheel. Sam sat next to him, munching on a blueberry granola bar as he read through vampire lore, brushing up on old facts that he already had stored in his vast mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just don’t get it.” He exasperated. The younger Winchester sounded desperate for an answer and exhausted. Dean peered over at his brother as he took another bite from his greasy burger, mustard collecting on the side of his mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What don’t you get, Sammy?” He asked as his tongue darted out to clean up the mustard that didn’t make it into his mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, it says in that autopsy that one of the bodies was found grey and cold. It had fangs and traces of other people’s blood upon it’s lips yet… nowhere in the lore does it say that a vampire when dead appears like that.” Sam sighed as he continued, “On top of that, the other reports on the other bodies read that their cause of death was self inflicted. They were drained of blood after they had passed away. Why would people kill themselves first?” Sam ran his fingers through his hair, utterly confused. Dean’s mind was trying to make sense of what his brother was telling him but he was just confused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah… that’s weird.” Dean finally responded as he took the final bite of his cheeseburger. “I guess we’ll have to do some more digging and research when we get there. Yeah?” Sam nodded in agreement as he put away the lore and all of his other documents on the current case. Throwing it all in the back seat, the younger Winchester finished up his blueberry granola bar. He put the wrapper in a trash bag Dean had been keeping in his impala for quite some time and watched as the scenery passed them by in the car. Eventually, his eyes felt heavy and he let them close, submitting to a much needed nap.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>*           *           *</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you thinking about?” Castiel mumbled to Lucifer as the devil just emptily stared at a book in front of him. Lucifer shook his head. “Something is obviously on your mind.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just feel bad.” The devil scrunched his nose, slightly embarrassed with what he said. “Because I know Tina wants to be alone right now… but Sam and Dean want to find her… and I also know that if I wanted to, really wanted to… I could find her.” The devil admitted shamefully. His gaze shifted to peer up at the angel, who was surprised</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“If you can find her then you need to find her.” Castiel explained, taking Lucifer’s hand gently in his own. The devil shook his head, which only confused his significant other. “Why not?” his eyebrows furrowed and Lucifer let out a sigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because, she doesn’t want to be found. Why would you search for someone who doesn’t want to be found. Her note said she’ll be back on her own time… why not just leave her be?” Lucifer responded a bit defensively. Cas scoffed in disbelief.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because she could be in </span>
  <em>
    <span>danger</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Lucifer! And we all want her back. It’s not about her not wanting to be found. She needs to come home.” the angel argued, anger spiking in his voice. Lucifer only chuckled cold heartedly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you even hear yourself right now, little one? She doesn’t want to be found right now - she prefers to be alone. Why not just let her be alone - why not </span>
  <em>
    <span>respect </span>
  </em>
  <span>her choices?... and I highly doubt she’s in danger. Tina is powerful and she knows her way around things. I wouldn’t underestimate her… why are you?” the devil retorted. What he had said made plenty of sense, and Castiel knew he was right yet for some reason, it also deeply upset it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The younger angel let go of Lucifer’s hand as he got up from his seat to walk outside for a breath of fresh air. The devil didn’t follow him, which Castiel was glad for. He needed a moment alone, and really didn’t want to argue with Lucifer about it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once he had made it outside, he took a deep breath, the cold air filling his lungs. He leaned against the wall, running his fingers through his dark hair as he stood there. He had several thoughts and emotions going through his mind. Guilt, anger, frustration, sadness, heartbreak… but also a sense of realization. Cas knows why Tina left… and though Lucifer may be able to find her, he knows it's better to keep the Winchesters on a little goose hunt instead. That way, Tina has more time alone for herself before Sam and Dean do find her… because both Cas and the archangel know that eventually, they will.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>However, Castiel was also torn with the idea of not telling Sam and Dean that Lucifer can find Tina. He knows that lies and secrets eventually surface and the WInchesters - </span>
  <em>
    <span>especially </span>
  </em>
  <span>Dean will take the betrayal hard. He’s already upset with Castiel for cheating on Tina, finding out that he lied about being able to track her will only make the situation between them worse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stuck in the middle of doing what’s best for Tina and what’s best for Sam and Dean, Cas argued with himself outside for a good fifteen minutes. Eventually, he came to a conclusion. He realized if he told Lucifer to track the angel for Sam and Dean… he would only be doing it to save his relationship with the Winchesters. It would be for a selfish agenda whereas if he left the topic alone and lied to Sam and Dean… then he would be doing it for Tina. He’d be putting her first and amidst everything that’s happened between them, she deserves that. She deserves to be thought of first. With his mind made up, he chose to lock the newly found information away in his heart and he walked back inside to meet Lucifer, who was actually focused on his book for once.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You alright? You were out there for quite a bit, little one.” the devil hummed, not looking up from his book as Castiel approached the table. The younger angel took a seat where he originally was sitting before he left.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I owe you an apology.” this caught Lucifer’s attention, his gaze flicking from his book up to meet his boyfriend’s sad eyes, “You were right. Tina wants to be left alone… and that wish of hers should be respected. I just don’t want to lose Sam or Dean, especially </span>
  <em>
    <span>Dean… </span>
  </em>
  <span>not after everything but I realized that's selfish and she doesn’t deserve that. It’ll suck if they find out that we knew of a way to track her down but… I’d rather respect her choices and lose the Winchesters. Therefore, I’m sorry.” the angel finished his little speech, eyes dropping from the devil’s intense gaze to the wood table in front of him. He took a shaky breath, feeling like absolute horse shit but he knew what he did was right.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I forgive you, love.” Lucifer responded as he placed his cool hand on the angel’s forearm, “I know it’s hard but some people we are just meant to lose. If Sam and Dean find out and they don’t want you around anymore… that’s on them. It’ll suck but you’ll still have me… you won’t be entirely alone. Plus, I’m sure Tina will talk them both into keeping a level head so don’t think too much of it… okay?” the elder celestial offered Castiel a warm and comforting smile. His heart fluttered just a bit as he leaned forward, tongue darting out to wet his lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gently, Castiel brought his lips to Lucifer’s and kissed him. The devil kissed back, inhaling through his nose. The muscles in his body relaxed when he felt Lucifer’s lips move against his own… and for that moment, Castiel felt and believed that everything would be okay.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>*           *           *</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><span>Sam was awoken from the sudden jerk of the vehicle he had fallen asleep in. Rubbing his eyes and yawning, the Winchester let out a tired groan as he stretched. He felt cramped, wanting more than anything to get out of the car and stretch his legs. To his luck, his eyes caught the attention of the building they had just parked in front of. </span><b>Murphy’s Hotel</b> <span>is what it read. It looked old yet antique… like it had a meaning and an important past in the small town.</span></p><p>
  <span>“Mornin’ Sleeping Beauty.” Dean cooed a tease as the younger Winchester only grumbled. “We’re here. This town is pretty small but pretty interesting.” Dean chuckled lightly as he turned Baby off. Opening his door and undoing his seat belt, the elder Winchester stepped out into the cool air. Sun was beginning to set and the small town they had driven through was still busy with life.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam followed, getting out of the impala. Dean tossed him the keys and pointed at the trunk. Getting the memo, the younger Winchester nodded as the older hunter made his way to the main entrance to get them checked in. Sam rounded the end of the car and opened the trunk, grabbing their packed bags before closing and locking the car. He set the bags down on the gravel, taking a look around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The town seemed a little on the countryside, both young and old people walking through the streets. He could hear the sound of a small creek in the distance. The road was clearly old and worn out, just as many of the buildings that held shops, bars, and wine tasting areas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright. We’re checked in, here’s your key. I say we just get settled, get some food and drinks and do a bit more research? Then tomorrow morning, we’ll suit up and head out to the local station to see what's going on around here.” Dean proposed and Sam nodded in agreement. They both grabbed bags and Sam followed his older brother through the building and to their room. Unlocking the door, Dean held it slightly open for Sam as they made their way inside the small room. It was quaint but definitely old however, it’ll make due for the amount of time they’d be spending in town.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>*           *           *</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll have a gin and tonic, please.” the angel ordered at the bar. Cami nodded as she made quick work to get the girl her drink. With a thanks, Tina took a sip, swirling the liquid in the cup while she waited. However, it didn’t take long for that same presence she felt a few days ago to appear. The door jingled as the sensation came, knowing that the person she was waiting on had finally arrived right on time. Tina was the one who was early.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m surprised you made it out alive. He’s a scary one.” the familiar british accent joked and Tina only rolled her eyes playfully, taking another sip from her cool alcoholic beverage. Her gaze turned to meet Klaus’. He was content, she could see it sparkling in his eyes. He wore a smile of cockiness with a hint of gratitude.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He found me while I was still in the process of gathering </span>
  <em>
    <span>intel</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Tina scoffed with sarcasm. She didn’t really care. “Right as I had just killed one of his vampires after they told me that </span>
  <em>
    <span>I</span>
  </em>
  <span> don’t find him… </span>
  <em>
    <span>he</span>
  </em>
  <span> finds me.” Tina mimicked the dead with a high pitched voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well it appears that the little vamp was right.” Klaus retorted with a chuckle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, well. While he found me, only one of us made it out alive of that fight and it obviously wasn’t him.” she retorted, finishing up her drink. Turning her body, Tina leaned against the bar as she peered at Klaus, who hadn’t taken a seat yet. He was still standing, his gaze holding hers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What did you do with the body?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Left it at your front door.” Tina grinned. Klaus gave her a puzzled look. He was just at the house and there was no dead body. Her eyes went wide. “Was there not a body at your front porch today?” she whispered and the hybrid shook his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you bloody sure you killed him…?” Klaus became suspicious and Tina nodded, holding a serious face for only a moment before she began to snort. A light hearted chuckle made its way out as she threw her head back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are so gullible, Klaus. Yes, he’s dead but I didn’t leave his rotting corpse in front of your house. I’m not stupid. I burned him. Why? Did you want to keep his ashes?” Tina poked. Klaus shook his head, a small grin finding his lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are utterly ridiculous… and no, I don't want to keep his ashes. I was just curious.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Ah, well. He’s dead, you’ve got nothing to worry about now.” the beast shook his head. Tina sighed. Of course, someone as powerful and old as him was bound to have countless enemies lining up to kill him if given the chance. No matter where he goes or what he does, he and his family will never truly be safe. It pained Tina to think of it like that but that’s just the way it is with those who live for centuries. The angel’s smile faded as she soon was hit with the realization that the same would apply to her. All those monsters she’s killed… they’re bound to have friends and family out in the world watching her - even possibly now. She could never start a family because they’d be unsafe… no matter where she tried to hide. This thought broke her heart.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Klaus noted the instant mood change within the angel. Her facial expression became somber and he could sense sadness and pain - a lot more than he had led on. It seemed as if she had been bottling these emotions up inside of her and now they were beginning to pour out and Tina was losing herself in them. Gently taking her hand in his own, he realized how smooth but hot her skin was compared to his rough cold hands. The gesture however, brought Tina back as her eyes focused on his concerned gaze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you alright, love?” his voice was small but concerning. Tina gave him a fake reassuring smile and nodded just barely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah. I’m okay.” She responded with a lie. Klaus knew she wasn’t telling the truth and she could sense that he knew but… he didn’t speak anything of it. She was glad. Tina wasn’t ready to open up about the hardships of the past couple of months. As of right now, she wanted to bury it all and forget about it. Eventually it’ll be brought up… but she isn’t ready to talk about it right now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clearly not convinced, Klaus brushes the topic away with a warm smile as he lets go of her hand. Tina’s heart kind of dropped at the motion. His hands were cold and they oddly felt comforting. However, she didn’t want to make the situation strange between the two of them so she let it go, running her fingers through her hair. A crazy idea struck her mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve got to go.” Tina said a bit quickly and excitedly. Klaus furrowed his eyebrows, puzzlement upon his facial features.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean? Are you not free tonight?” Klaus questioned, a bit defeated. Tina felt bad, but she wanted to do something… including clean her living space and shower.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean… yes, kind of. Why?” the angel paused as Klaus’ small smile reappeared on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would like to take you to dinner, if you’ll let me. After all… you did do me a favor so I’d like to repay it.” Klaus offered. A small blush plastered his cheeks, which made Tina in return, flush as well. She’s never seen Klaus blush before, and it gave her a new feeling that rippled within her. Something warm and pleasant, a feeling she hasn’t really felt in a while. His eyes had a hopeful sparkle in them, adding to the genuine tone of his voice. How could she say no?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay. Yeah, we can do dinner. Just give me about two hours… okay? I do have some things I need to do.” Tina smiled sweetly and Klaus nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, love. I’ll pick you up at 7:00 then?” Tina nodded and he grinned. With that, she set out and left Klaus in the bar, though she could feel his gaze watching her as she left.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Part Two will be posted within the next 2 days!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. :)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>THERE IS A MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH IN THIS CHAPTER - Though you haven't really met him in the story bc I don't like him but yeah.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Hey, Sammy! Could you grab my badge, please!” Dean shouted from the bathroom as he straightened the black tie. He looked at himself in the mirror, admiring his look. He did look like an FBI agent - a damn good looking one. With a smile to himself, he turned off the bathroom lights and exited as his badge came hurling at him. He caught it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam was wearing the exact same outfit, going through his notes one last time. The older Winchester grabbed his suit jacket and put it on, sliding his fake FBI badge into the inside pocket before buttoning it up. He grabbed his favorite pistol and hit it where he always did before sighing, looking at Sam, who was cleaning up his notes and organizing his research. The older Winchester only smiled to himself. Sam always organized his notes and research before they left.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You ready to head out?” Dean questioned and Sam nodded. “So, Murphy’s local police station didn’t have anything to do with the found bodies. We’re gonna have to drive down to Angels Camp, which is about 10 minutes away. Their precinct dealt with the victims and their bodies.” Dean explained as he grabbed his phone, keys, and wallet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright. We gonna stop and grab some coffee or just head straight there?” Sam responded, though he already had kind of answered that himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course we’re gonna stop and grab coffee? When do we not, weirdo.” Dean retorded and Sam only rolled his eyes. He figured they’d get coffee… Dean always wants to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Winchesters stopped at a local bakery in Murphys and got not only coffee but a small breakfast before heading out. Sam peered out the window in silence, very little words exchanged between the two of them. He was more interested in the scenery. Everywhere they went was different. Humid, hot, cold, wet, dry… there was always something new to see and he enjoyed every different view - locking them away deep inside his mind. It was very lonesome where they were though, farmlands, cows, mountains, old buildings, wine grape lots… you name it. Yet, everyone seemed to be living a content life with where they resided.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam sipped at his hot beverage slowly, looking out upon the plains of yellow grass that probably housed an assortment of insects and snakes, definitely snakes. Dean jammed out to his music though for once, the volume wasn’t too loud. Eventually though, their drive led them to a much newer and larger city… and to a police station. The both of them got out, Sam leaving his coffee in the car as they headed toward the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both of them entered the building and went to the desk, where an officer peered up from his computer. He didn’t seem too happy to see them… though he mostly looked confused. However, before he could speak, Sam and Dean took out their badges.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi, I’m Agent Smith and this is my partner… Agent Jerry. We’re here on behalf of the FBI and one of your recent cases regarding three bodies… two drained of blood and the other with unexplainable… features.” Dean finished as the cop looked at their badges but only briefly. Sam and Dean put them away, knowing better than to flaunt it about amongst law enforcement officials. The cop sighed and went over the phone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Captain Rey, I’ve got two FBI agents here to speak with someone about the three recent bodies that were discovered. Where should I send them?” He paused before responding. Sam and Dean could hear muffling from the phone. “Alright, will do sir.” the cop set the phone down and looked back at Sam and Dean. He hit a button and the door beside his office opened and the cop ushered them through.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi, I’m Wilson!” A tinier cop said and both the hunters had to look down at him. Dean wanted to make a comment but didn’t and Sam showed no emotion. “Captain Rey will be with you in a moment. He’s just got some unfinished business right now.” Sam and Dean nodded as Wilson ushered them to sit outside his office. Both of the hunters felt like students waiting to see the principal… it was weird.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam and Dean waited for only a few minutes before an angry yet stunning woman stormed out of Captain Rey’s office in a flurry of rage. Dean watched as she left, not paying any attention to the Captain, who was making his way toward them. Sam stood and smacked his brother on the shoulder, who finally snapped out of his little gaze and stood as well. They shook hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Agent Smith and this is my partner, Agent Jerry.” Dean smiled and the Captain returned the expression.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Ah, sorry ‘bout that. Wives, you know how they can be sometime. You boys married?” Both Sam and Dean shook their head and the Captain frowned. “Wow. With the looks both of you guys have, I’m sure all the women are lining up for y'all. Anyways, let's get talking business.” The three of them took a seat in their respectful chairs in the office.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their conversation went smoothly, Sam and Dean asking questions and Captain Rey responding. They uncovered a lot more information in regards to documents on the computer and official evidence. Though some of what they heard from Rey they already knew, they did learn quite a bit, too. They were in Captain Rey’s office for about a good half hour before they were saying goodbye and heading back outside to Baby. Once in the car, Sam sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let's go get some lunch first and we’ll discuss our next plan of action. Sound good?” Dean offered and Sam nodded. The both of them went to a local diner in Murphy’s. Dean of course, ordered a cheeseburger and Sam for once, did the same. His brother gave him a weird look but Sam shook his head and Dean didn’t poke at the topic anymore.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their food came quite quickly and Dean was already scarfing down his meal. Sam on the other hand took his time. That’s when it caught his eye. A well built male with a defining jaw line, bright blue eyes, and slick black hair. He looked dangerous, and his gaze gave the younger Winchester an uneasy feeling. However, they only held eye contact for a brief moment before the guy at the bar turned away, ordering a couple of more shots. He was talking it up with the female bartender. Sam left it alone, looking away yet that weird feeling remained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, Captain Rey said that the body with the strange features had no connections. No ID, no nothing. He’s a John Doe.” Dean began, which took Sam’s attention off the strange feeling in his gut. “However, I say we go talk to the families of the other two victims first, maybe we can uncover something.” Dean suggested before pausing, “Or we can go to the crime scene and take a look around. After all… we do know what to look for.” The older Winchester suggested with a shrug as he finished the last of his french fries. He wiped his face with the napkin and took the final sips from his coke that he had ordered. Sam was only halfway done with his meal… but getting full. Dean stole a couple of french fries and Sam didn’t protest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I say we go look at the crime scene first. Then, if we have time, we can go talk to the families.” Sam suggested and Dean nodded. The guy that had stared at Sam earlier gave him another glare before walking out of the bar. Suddenly and strangely, it was easier to breathe now that he was gone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam and Dean did exactly what they had discussed during lunch. First, they went to the crime scene. They found only a strange purple herb that had a distinct smell. There was no lore about it in their books however, they eventually found out it was something called vervain. Sam kept it in a glass bottle. He wanted to study it when they’ll have more time. Next, they went to the two families that had lost people. The first family didn’t really help them with anything. They didn’t know anything, just that their daughter was dating the (human) guy that was killed and according to that family… his name was Matt and he was a damn good football player in highschool.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam and Dean attempted to track down Matt’s family… but from what it seemed, Mom was deadbeat and so was the Dad. They discovered he had a sister however, she was killed in a town called Mystic Falls… in Virginia. Her murder was also a while back. Finally, they found some sort of connection to him that was strangely enough, in Murphys. Her name was Elena Gilbert.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam and Dean eventually found her and met up with her that night to talk. They only received vague answers and lies, several lies. In addition, Elena seemed to ask a lot of demanding questions and confusion briefly appeared on her face every time the Winchesters gave her a lie. It was as if she knew...which only made Sam and Dean uneasy and suspicious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well… thank you for your time, Mrs. Gilbert.” Sam offered Elena a smile, which she only slightly returned. “You have a good night.” and with that, their interview with Elena ended. The both of them got in the car and Dean began to drive.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s lying. She’s hiding something.” Dean was the first to say and his brother only agreed. “Every time we gave her a lie… it was like she could tell we were lying. It was weird.” Dean shook his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah… and I know this may be nothing but when she’d ask those questions that were pretty straight out there and demanding, a part of me wanted to tell her the entire truth. Like, it was as if every cell in my body wanted to tell her who we were and what we were doing but for some reason, I was able to fight that urge.” Sam shook his head and Dean only furrowed his eyebrows. It did sound weird, yes… however, weird is what they deal with so the older hunter wasn’t going to forget about it. They’d do more research eventually.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As they drove toward Murphy’s hotel, Dean took a back road. It was dark with no other cars passing. Fog had started to kick up, which gave him an uneasy feeling and from the looks of it, Sam had one too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where the fuck is all this fog coming f-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“DEAN!” Sam yelled and the older WInchester slammed on his breaks. Before his car stood a guy… and Sam’s blood went cold as his skin tone became pale. “It's that guy… the guy from the bar. He was at the fucking bar.” Sam mumbled and Dean was about to respond however, both car doors opened and he felt himself quickly yanked out and thrown on the ground. Sam and Dean let out an audible grunt but the both of them were on their feet again, guns in their hands. Now there were three people… the guy from the bar Sam was talking about, some other dude, and Elena.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can put the guns down. We aren’t here to kill you.” One of the guys said - the one that they Sam recognized. He had dark brown hair however, the black haired male only glared at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah… from the looks of it, your other partner doesn’t seem to agree with your words.” Dean retorted, pointed his gun at the black haired male.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really boys. It would be wise to put your guns down… they’re not going to hurt us so it would be a waste and it’ll only piss us off.” Elena threatened. Sam and Dean felt uneasy but they put their guns back in their pants.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m Stefan. You guys already met Elena… and this is my older brother, Damon.” Stefan didn’t smile, none of them did. “We don’t want to kill you… but we will.What are you doing here in Murphy’s?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t try to lie your way out of this one.” Elena interjected before Dean could speak, her eyes mainly focused on him. She was gorgeous… and if she wasn’t an enemy, Dean would definitely hit on her. “We can hear when you’re lying… just like I heard your lies when you were interrogating me earlier. Obviously, our compulsion doesn’t work on you guys so I’d answer truthfully otherwise… it’ll get bloody.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean was hesitant at first. He didn’t want to open his mouth and give away the truth but they were compromised. Whoever they were, the three of them had abilities that both he and his little brother had never experienced before. This upset Dean… and made him feel quite uneasy. He and Sam shared a look before Dean turned back to the group, looking at Stefan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m Dean Winchester and this is my brother, Sam-”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Shit. You guys are the Winchesters?” Damon interrupted, eyes wide. “With how much everyone talks about you… I expected you guys to be… I dunno, scarier?” Stefan rolled his eyes and for some odd reason, it reminded him of Sam. “Anyway, continue.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s my brother, Sam. We’re here because according to recent reports-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Two bodies drained of blood.” Elena finished and shook her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And one with strange features.” Sam added, Damon only chuckled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, you’re talking about Hugo. Yeah, we killed Hugo because he was going to fuck everything up.” Damon responded with a shrug and a sly smile. Sam and Dean became puzzled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hugo is a vampire from out of town, an old friend of mine. Thing is… he has a problem with controlling himself around blood - kind of like my baby brother here but worse. He killed Valerie and her boyfriend, Matt so we killed him before he would blow our cover here but obviously…” Damon trailed off, pointing at the two Winchesters. “We were too late because you two are here… hunting us.” the story made more sense now to the brothers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look, we don’t kill unless we have to.” Stefan added, trying to lighten the mood. “Hugo was a threat. We just moved here a couple of months ago and we’d like to stay for about 20 years before we have to relocate again. We don’t want to be your enemies… so if you could maybe just pack up and leave in peace, it’ll be easier on all of us.” Stefan offered a small smile this time, a genuine one. He was serious, Sam and Dean could see that but still, they were slightly uneasy. Sam looked at Dean, who just shrugged. He didn’t want to let them go but with Tina still missing… he didn’t want to waste any more time here either.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“One condition.” Sam suggested and Damon furrowed his eyebrows. Elena and Stefan looked at Sam, no facial expression visible. “You answer a few questions for us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘What? No!” Damon rasped and Stefan glared at his older brother. “They’re the damn </span>
  <em>
    <span>Winchesters</span>
  </em>
  <span>. What makes you think they won’t be back to kill us? I say we dispose of them right now.” his eyes turned red as veins began to pop from underneath his eyes. Fangs made their way to his teeth but Stefan grabbed him by the shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop being an idiot.” Elena growled, “They’re not threats.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not yet.” Damon retorted, earning a smack on the arm,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look, maybe we can work out a truce here. We answer your questions and in return… you don’t kill us and leave Murphy’s. Deal?” Elena asked Sam and Dean, who nodded after a moment. “See, Damon. Not so hard. Murder isn’t always the answer.” She grumbled in annoyance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay. Ask away.” Damon snapped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s compulsion?” Sam began. Dean didn’t really have many questions so he just leaned against his car, arms crossed as he closely listened to the conversation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s a tactic vampires use to get their prey to do something for them against their will. It’s like mind compulsion in simpler terms.” Stefan explained briefly. Damon looked annoyed and Elena only nodded, supporting Stefan’s answer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, wait. You said that it didn’t work on us though… why’s that?” Dean interjected.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, there are only a couple reasons for why you can suppress our compulsion methods. Either you’re a witch, which obviously isn't the case. You’re a vampire… which also, isn't the case. Or… you have vervain on your physical body or in your system.” Stefan explained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I found vervain today at the crime scene but I didn’t take it inside the house with me.” Sam responds and that causes the three vampires in front of them to furrow their eyebrows. All five of them were puzzled with why the Winchesters couldn't be compelled. Then the idea hit Sam.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Could it be our tattoos?” Sam spoke. Dean nodded in agreement that it may be but Stefan, Damon, and Elena were still completely confused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tattoos?” Sam pulled down his shirt to flash the tattoo he had. Dean did the same. Matching tattoos in the same place.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re used to keep us from being possessed by demons. They can’t enter a body if it has this tattoo on it… unless they burn the tattoo off.” Dean explained, the both of them pulling their shirt back in place at the exact same time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Demons are real?” Elena’s eyes went wide.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah, darling. The whole deal. Angels, demons, archangels, god, the devil - whose actually at our house crashing… Heaven, hell, purgatory, leviathans, werewolves, shapeshifters, witches, dragons… you name it. There are so many damn supernatural entities out there and lore on every single one of them… including how to kill them. You guys are different though, no vampire we’ve ever encountered.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How do you walk in the sun?” Sam piped in after Dean was finished explaining to Elena the different monsters that live out in the world.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their conversation went like that for a good 45 minutes longer. They both exchanged information on their lives and what exists. Sam tended to ask more nerdy questions while Dean did all the explaining for the shit they’ve encountered. It was mainly Stefan who did the talking but Elena and Damon piped in every now and then. By the time they were saying goodbye… Stefan had given Dean his number (and Damon’s…) and told him to hit him up if he needed any help or had any questions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait… you mentioned something about a sire line… how does that work?” Sam spoke quickly, stopping in his tracks to enter the car. Dean grumbled. He was exhausted… but he didn’t say anything. He let his little brother have his moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, it’s kind of hard to explain. Our species started with the Originals. Finn, Kol, Rebekah, Elijah, and Klaus Mikaelson. They were created by magic to protect against werewolves… whose story goes back way longer according to Klaus. Anyway, they all turned someone at some point and then those people turned other people and so on so forth till you have the youngest of the vampires. Difference is, Klaus is able to create hybrids with the use of Elena’s human blood. He can’t anymore because she’s now a vampire but… he does have a daughter capable of doing the same according to Tyler Lockwood.” Stefan shrugged off his answer, finishing it there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who is your sire. Do you know?” Dean added.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Klaus Mikaelson. Real bastard.” Damon grumbled and Stefan rolled his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s got a tendency to be volatile. He’s impulsive and definitely paranoid but… over time, he becomes loyal. Trust goes both ways. He doesn’t live around here, though.” Stefan finished.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where does he live… then?” Dean poked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why? Not like you can kill him. And before you did… I’d kill you because if </span>
  <em>
    <span>our</span>
  </em>
  <span> sire dies… </span>
  <em>
    <span>so does everyone in his sire line.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Damon threatened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We don’t want to kill him… just curious.” Sam mumbled and Stefan nodded. Damon shook his head but his younger brother ignored him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He lives in New Orleans.” Stefan finally said but then added, “With his family. All the known living Originals except Kol reside in New Orleans.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The supernatural haven…” Sam added, which only caused Elena to furrow her eyebrows. The elder Winchester caught on to her confusion and explained before his brother could.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hunters talk. That place is overrun with demons, angels, vampires, wolves, and witches. We’ve heard talk of big monsters there that are </span>
  <em>
    <span>immortal</span>
  </em>
  <span> and can’t be killed, no matter what. Hunters have tried and failed. All of us are warned to stay away from New Orleans unless we have a death wish.” Dean shrugged and Stefan nodded in understanding.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With that, they finally said their goodbyes. The three vampires disappeared together in the night while Sam and Dean got in the car. He started up Baby and began to drive back toward the motel… where they’d spend one more night and then check out and leave. Sam was quiet the entire ride, as well as Dean. None of them said a word to each other for the rest of the night - not because they were upset with each other. They were completely fine with each other, no tension or frustration but because they just needed the silence. Both of them missed Tina, and they both knew that they were struggling with grasping the concept of her being gone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The night went by pretty fast and Sam and Dean got to bed. However, in the process of trying to sleep, Sam spoke softly in the dark.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you think Tina is hiding out in New Orleans…?” the question puzzled Dean.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nah.” he responded in a voice a bit louder than a whisper, “Tina knows she’s damn good at her job but I don’t think she’s stupid enough to take shelter in New Orleans.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah… but what makes you think she’s hunting? After all… she is a supernatural entity too. What if she’s using it for what it is… a safe haven to hide from us - from Cas?” the older Winchester cringed at the mentioned name. Castiel… where could he begin. He loved Castiel like family. He was another brother… but this time, the angel really fucked up. Dean isn’t mad, it’s just better to act like so. He’s hurt because Castiel betrayed his family - betrayed Tina and now she’s gone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know just as well as I do that once you become a hunter… you can never stop. It’s in her soul. I doubt that’s where she’s hiding but don’t worry about it right now…” Dean sighed, “We’ll continue our search for her tomorrow when we get home.” and with that, the two brothers said goodnight to each other and they let their conscious mind submit to the much needed sleep.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>*           *           *</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tina peered at herself in the mirror. Her intense hazel eyes and eyebrows stood out upon the newly colored hair. She found a way to perfect her magic and changed her hair color from dark chocolate brown to midnight purple… which faded into dark blue. She didn’t wear much makeup… only highlighter and mascara with a bit of blush. Her freckles that plastered her cheeks and nose complimented her face, her lips glossy yet natural. With a sigh of content, she put on her hoop earrings and then she was ready to leave. There was a knock at her door. Of course, he was not right on time but 10 minutes early. That’s effort.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tina turned off the lights of her now clean apartment room and shut down her computer. She put it in the safe, with her badges, money, and favorite gun. She didn’t need her gun. She’d be with Klaus and she knows he can hold his own. Plus, with her abilities… she’s confident she can hold her own as well. Settled and ready to leave, Tina walked over to the door. She opened it and there stood Klaus, taken aback with the drastic change of her hair. A genuine smile plastered his lips as he took her hand in his own, bowing and placing a gentle kiss upon her warm skin. Tina blushed deeply.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You look ravishing, m’lady.” He grinned and the angel only rolled her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are so fucking ridiculous, you know that?” Tina insulted playfully. She only earned a wider smile from Klaus, his blue eyes sparkling in the process. Tina didn’t put much effort into her look. She wore black leather jeans that were stretchable and breathable, combat boots, a burgundy sweatshirt which was complimented with a white leather jacket. Klaus however, looked good. He wore a velvet black suit jacket with a white button up top. His pants were black velvet, too complimented by black dress shoes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shall we get going?” Tina nodded and Klaus took her hand. “How hungry are you?” he narrowed his eyes and the angel shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t have to eat or drink anything so… I don’t care.” she responded. Klaus nodded before telling her to hold on. She did so and in just a matter of seconds, they were standing outside a pretty expensive restaurant. Klaus held open the door for her and she thanked him as she walked in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They got their seat right away, despite the other people sitting and waiting. Mostly because Klaus had used compulsion upon the people at the restaurant. They were alone in a corner where it was quiet and peaceful, soft music in the background. Tina made a mental note to ask him about his little eye trick. She was quite curious about his abilities and with him in general.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To her discovery, it was an italian restaurant. Klaus ordered red wine with the permission of Tina, letting her choose. She decided to keep it simple and got ravioli with garlic toast. Afterall, she was a sucker for it. They also ordered appetizers (calamari, stuffed mushrooms, and risotto).</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As they waited for their main dish to be served, they slowly snacked on the appetizers and complementary breadsticks while making conversation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They talked for quite some time and Tina learned a bit about him - or what he was. She learned about compulsion, how he was turned, sire lines, what hurts and what kills… everything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now it’s your turn.” he grinned, “You mentioned you went to Hell and they had to turn you into an angel to pull you out? Care to explain?” Tina sighed. Hell was… rough. She was tortured endlessly and time felt like it never passed, even though it was. She was alone and scared, confused, lost... It was a time she tries to push back because she has nightmares about her past. However, now that she doesn’t need to sleep, she avoids it as much as possible but there is only so much her body can endure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, when my family and I killed this leviathan by the name of Dick, he and his minions had set up a trap. When he died… he more so exploded and dragged Dean and Cas into purgatory with him. It’s a place where supernatural creatures go after they die. Anyway, that wasn’t the case for me though. He had made a deal with this Knight of Hell called Ryla… that if he failed, she could have me. I don’t entirely know what their terms were, it’s cloudy and confusing but when he died, he sent me to Hell… leaving Sam alone. I was there for about a year, bound to the underworld by some special spell. Castiel and a few other angels got together from Heaven to come save me because according to Cas… she was trying to make me into a weapon of mass destruction so that she can destroy Heaven and Lucifer with it. He has gone soft… not your typical devil but that’s for another story. Ryla was power hungry and abandoned. She was pissed and had an eye for revenge. I guess she had done something to my soul, bounding it to her own so that if she died, I would. If they tried to pull me from Hell, she’d die, thus resulting in my death. They eventually found a loophole and figured that if they sacrificed two of the five angels that came down there with them and used that sacrifice to give energy to my soul… they could break the bond Ryla had on me. They were right, obviously… but because this had never been done before, they didn’t know that the same spell created a new angel. Thus, here I am.” Tina took a sip from her wine as she watched Klaus soak in the story. She could see it in his gaze. He was surprised but impressed - mesmerized almost.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now that is quite a story.” He chuckled lightly. “Do you enjoy being an angel?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It has its perks… but it’s also strange because you feel everything at a heightened sense. Both physically and emotionally.” Tina shrugged, “If I had it my way, I’d have Cas undo this damn spell.” Tina took a bite of risotto as Klaus watched her carefully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t mean to poke too far but… you mentioned you were getting away from your home and family for a while, why is that?” Klaus was curious. He wanted answers. From what it seems, Tina has had an eventful life and people that deeply care about her, so much so that they’d be willing to go to the depths of hell to rescue her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Considering how long you’ve lived… I won't ask you if you’ve experienced heartbreak. I’m sure you’ve had enough of that in your lifetime.” she gave Klaus a small yet sad smile. Her eyes held a pain that he hadn’t witnessed before and something within him grew defensive.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“May I ask… what was it that broke your heart?” his voice had dropped to something a bit over a whisper, though they were alone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Angels. They’re so damn mesmerizing. They take a moment to learn but once they get it, they don’t forget. They’re smart… and they know a lot of things - especially in regards to the human body.” Tina winked, causing Klaus to blush. “And you’d think because they’re celestial beings of pure energy from Heaven… that they’ve got good moral compass or whatever the fuck you want to call it but how wrong I was.” Her mood immediately changed as she took another sip from her wine. Right then, their food was delivered and Tina took a bite. She chewed contentiously with her meal before finally adding on to her story.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Angels are warriors and they’ll kill anything that stands in their way. Powerful entities loyal to their </span>
  <em>
    <span>duty</span>
  </em>
  <span> to the big man up above - who is actually nowhere to be found… yet all angels still serve somebody, I dunno. Anyway, angels don’t ever break from their mission… except he did.” Tina took another sip of her red wine as Klaus furrowed his eyebrows. Then he began to connect the dots.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Castiel?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. He broke his mission, side tracked from his duty to Heaven and abandoned that house of horrors. He allowed himself to feel human emotions rather than push them away and he and I got close. We fell in love… and it was different than anything before.” Tina shrugged as she took another bite of her food. Klaus was eating as she told her story, his ears solely focused on her voice and what she had to say. When she was done with her bite of food, she continued.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was great. We hit it off pretty well and I was happy but he ended up cheating on me with the devil and now they’re together back at where I live with Sam and Dean so that’s why I left.” Tina had wrapped up her story with a dry voice of annoyance as she took another bite. Klaus just blinked, a blank expression on his face. She didn’t acknowledge it, her gaze glued to the pasta.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He cheated on you with the </span>
  <em>
    <span>devil</span>
  </em>
  <span>? Are you sure he wasn’t lured or hypnotized or something-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.” Tina cut him off and Klaus looked as if he were taken aback. “I know Lucifer. Strangely enough, Sam, Dean, and obviously Cas have gotten quite close to him. He’s had his moments but he’s not bad… not now, anyway. Hell, the bitch even apologized to me before I left but I’m not upset with him. It was Cas… it was all Cas. I couldn’t deal with the pain anymore so… I left. I intend on returning but as of right now… I’m glad I’m gone.” Klaus’ gaze became sad when he heard Tina say that she was intent on returning home.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When do you plan on leaving New Orleans?” the hybrid questioned with hesitance in his voice. Tina took another bite of her food, looking up to meet his gaze as she chewed. He looked as if he were scared of what her answer was going to be.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know yet.” she answered truthfully when she was finished chewing. “When I’m ready I suppose… and that could be months from now but it’s hard to tell. There is no doubt that Sam and Dean are looking for me… and as hunters, they’re pretty good at tracking people down so I guess we’ll see how long I’ve got before they appear in an attempt to drag me home.” Tina took the final bite of her food, Klaus finishing his as well. He wiped his mouth and finished the remaining wine in his cup before peering up at her once more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I show you around New Orleans or would you prefer to be taken home?” Klaus finally spoke and Tina only smiled. She wasn’t entirely exhausted, though the feeling was creeping up on her. However, she chose to push it to the back of her thoughts as she set her napkin down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We could take a walk.” she responded with a warm smile, and that’s what they did.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Together, they walked around New Orleans for about two hours. They occasionally stopped at different stores to look around, purchase a couple of other drinks, some ice cream. While they talked, Klaus explained certain places in New Orleans where situations happened in his past life. They asked one another questions and the conversation got deep at some points. Eventually though, it was time to call the night to an end as they made their way to the door of Tina’s hotel room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you for tonight.” Tina smiled warmly as she peered up at his beautiful blue eyes. The hybrid only hummed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you for allowing me to take you to dinner.” Tina unlocked her door, preparing to go inside when Klaus spoke again. “Are you free tomorrow?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As far as I’m concerned… I have nothing planned. Why?” The hybrid only smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be here to pick you up at 10:00 AM.” Klaus said goodnight as he disappeared, leaving Tina standing there in confusion for a couple of moments. She shrugged off the thought overall… and went inside her room. Tomorrow is another day.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hated Matt sORRY. Also, the timeline is kinda wack so lemme kinda clear it up if you're confused. Tina was going to dinner and was at dinner/spending time with Klaus while Sam and Dean had met and talked to Stefan, Damon, and Elena. I hope that clears up any confusion that y'all may have - if you guys do have any.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. :)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So you guys didn’t kill them?” Cas furrowed his eyebrows together in confusion as he stared at Sam, who nodded.</p><p>Sam and Dean had gotten home about three hours ago. The both of them unpacked their bags, showered, did their laundry, and then Dean left to grab food for everyone (including the angels). Now, they were sitting in the library, enjoying their lunch while they were working on finding leads on Tina. Lucifer was reading a book on angels and tracking them, Castiel reading through online articles that were being pinged from Sam’s search engine. Sam was searching the web thoroughly… looking for anything that could tell them where Tina was. Whether it was a post on social media or a blog written, he was scanning the internet. Dean was flipping through a book on angelic spells, wondering if one of the many lore books they now owned could tell them anything.</p><p>“Didn’t need to. They posed no threat and we were really out of our environment there so… we probably wouldn’t have stood a chance either but-”</p><p>“Oh please, Sam. We are always out of our environment and we still come out on top.” Dean responded, mouth full of the cheeseburger he was in the process of scarfing down. Sam shook his head in dismissal but didn’t respond. Dean only smiled stupidly.</p><p>“We just held a friendly conversation. Actually, Stefan even gave Dean his number… and his brother’s.” Sam teased, which only caused Dean to slightly flush. The elder hunter didn’t like being put on the spot like that… especially when he didn’t know what he wanted. He loved girls. They were nice. Soft skin, they smell great, beautiful hair that's fun to run his fingers through, plump kissable lips… he loved girls. Mostly Tina, he loves Tina… and if he’s being honest to himself, it still hurts that they broke off what they had. It was fun, a blast… sneaking around, craving each other. However, he understood why it had to come to an end. With the life they live and how close they are… it’s just different. He didn’t really have an explanation for it - they both didn’t but… they had a mutual understanding for the situation therefore, their breakup was a mutual decision. Even with the both of them broken up now, they’re still close. They always had been and even now, more than ever - which is why Dean is so upset with her absence.</p><p>Yet, disregarding Tina, he’s never thought of himself as a person for men. Never once has he had sex with a man, kissed a man… or even dated a man. He’s thought about it, but never acted upon his thoughts. He’s been confused with his sexuality, and to be quite honest, it scared him. He didn’t want another label placed upon him, another word that could be used to define him. He did think Damon was hot - not hotter than him of course but the vampire had a feel to him. He didn’t ask for his number though… but from the look in Stefan’s eyes when he gave Dean his older brother’s number, Damon seemed to know what he wanted. He just didn’t want to admit it. Dean suspected it was because Damon was used to girls and guys lining up for him… but Dean wasn’t going to… maybe. He pushed the thought to the back of his head and chose to forget about it though he noticed Castiel’s confused eyes on him.</p><p>“What?” he muttered and Castiel only shook his head, his eyes returning to the computer screen in front of him. They sat there in silence for a good half hour before Lucifer perked his head up. The younger angel and two hunters peered at the devil, confused by the sudden jerk of his head.</p><p>“I have to go. I am being summoned.” and before anyone could say anything, Lucifer flew out of the bunker. Castiel was jealous. If only the sigils would allow him to fly out of the bunker on his own but no, he had to exit the bunker, first. Lucifer didn’t need to because he was an archangel. Castiel however, removed the thought from his head as he continued to read.</p><p>The three of them silently sit there for another ten minutes or so, reading and researching… hoping for something to pop up (especially Dean). Their focus was interrupted with a flutter of wings and a crash into the table. Lucifer was a bit dirty and out of breath, his hair slightly ruffled.</p><p>Castiel rushed to Lucifer’s side, helping him back up to his feet.</p><p>“Are you okay?” Castiel muttered and Lucifer nodded as he sighed.</p><p>“Just a crash landing.”</p><p>“The hell happened?” Dean piped in and Lucifer looked at the Winchester. He didn’t want to tell Dean because he figured what he was told could be a dead end… but he did owe everyone in the room an explanation for the crash landing and the way he looked.. Plus, it was one of his demons he needed to save. In the past, he used to not really care about what demons he lost but as of right now, angels have been wiping out demons and he’s low on them. In addition… Hell is probably the new Heaven because Lucifer does treat his warriors better.</p><p>“One of my demons had summoned me because he wanted to tell me he had a lead on Tina… but we were ambushed by a group of angels - reasons unknown. We fought but they managed to send me away. Before I could be sent to some random place in probably the middle of nowhere, I flew here.”</p><p>“What was the lead?” that was the only thing that got Dean’s attention, as Lucifer suspected. The devil however, only shook his head.</p><p>“He didn’t get to tell me. All he said was he might have a lead but then we were ambushed.” Lucifer responded with a sigh. Dean’s gaze fell just a bit before Lucifer spoke again. “Don’t worry too much about it right now. I’m going to head out to go find my demon… and hopefully rescue him.”</p><p>“Do you need our help?” Sam asked and Lucifer shook his head.</p><p>“Nah, I’ll probably just take Castiel with me. Besides… it wouldn’t be wise to bring you both down to Hell just yet. The demons aren’t really comfortable with the thought of you guys going down there unannounced. They’re not even really comfortable with the little one down there either but they’re starting to warm up to him. Just give it some more time and eventually they’ll become pretty loyal but one step at a time, y’know?” the devil suggested. Both Sam and Dean nodded in understanding.</p><p>“Well then, good luck. Let us know if you need anything and… thank you for doing this, Lucifer.” Dean finally said and the archangel only smiled softly. They said their goodbyes and the two angels disappeared, Lucifer flying them out so Castiel didn’t have to walk out of the bunker. Sam sat back down as Dean retired to the kitchen for a few to grab himself a beer… and try calling Tina’s secret phone again. Unfortunately, to his dismay, his gut had been telling him the truth. Tina’s phone went straight to voicemail… meaning it was still off and she still isn't accepting calls - and there was no way to track it. Dean shut his phone, taking a shaky breath before returning to the library to continue their search… even though it felt a little more pointless with each passing day.</p><p>* * *</p><p>Tina woke up at around 8:30 AM. She didn’t take long to get ready. All she needed to do was take a quick shower, dress, and redo her room. No breakfast or coffee needed… because she is planning on asking Klaus if they could stop at a local bakery. If anything, Tina is a sucker for baked goods - especially a nice, warm, fresh, buttered croissant.<br/>10:00 AM rolled around and right on the dot, she heard shuffling outside her door and a knock. Standing from her seat, she turned off her laptop and locked it in her safe. Grabbing her black jean jacket, she put it on over the red shirt she was wearing. She was wearing black ripped jeans and combat boots, which had red laces that matched the color of her shirt. With three chain necklaces around her neck and her hoop earrings in, she was set to leave her room. She opened the door.</p><p>Klaus stood in front of her, the same posture he was in yesterday when he had shown up to take her to dinner. He gave her a warm and welcoming smile, which she returned as she stepped out of the room and closed her door, locking it behind her.</p><p>“You look nice.” He complimented and she only smiled softly.</p><p>“I feel like you’re going to get into the habit of telling me that every time you see me in a different outfit.” Tina responded and Klaus only chuckled. “And for the record, you don’t look too bad yourself.” The angel was being honest. Klaus dressed in more casual clothing than he did yesterday. He wore a black leather jacket with a white shirt, the three buttons at the top unbuttoned. He wore necklaces, but Tina had already noticed that. His outfit was complimented with some dark jeans and somewhat fancy dress shoes<br/>“You deserve to be told that you look nice every day, that way you won’t forget it.” Klaus only retorted and the celestial only chuckled at his attempt to flirt.</p><p>“Is it alright if we stopped at a bakery so I can grab some breakfast and a coffee?” the hybrid nodded and Tina thanked him. Together, they walked outside and Klaus led her to a fancy bakery. There were others on the way but the beast had insisted that they skipped them. Tina listened because after all, the immortal did know more about New Orleans than she.</p><p>Once they did stop at the bakery and Tina got her hands on a warm, buttery croissant (and a black coffee), she was content. They sat at the small bakery for just a while as she ate her baked good, finishing it quite quickly. Then, they were on their way again, the angel slowly sipping at her coffee.</p><p>“So, where are you taking me?” the celestial finally asked. She had been curious since Klaus left last night and the curiosity remained a nagging thought all in her head this morning. She told herself that she would ask the hybrid when he showed to pick her up… after she got something to eat.</p><p>“I’m taking you to meet my family.” Klaus admitted and Tina widened her eyes. Immediate confusion blasted through her bones. Sure, they’ve known each other for maybe almost a week… but it was still a strange answer to her - one which made no sense. They’re both beings that have endured difficult lives filled with pain and heartbreak… their ability to trust shattered. They’re both very protective of their family and yet, Klaus wants to take her to meet his after only meeting her 6 days ago. The gesture was kind, though it baffled her.</p><p>“You seem… unhappy. I’m not really sure, you’re quite puzzling to read at times.” the hybrid finally spoke and Tina shook her head, offering him a small smile.</p><p>“I’m just confused, that’s all. Honored, but confused.” she admitted shyly. He tilted his head to the side in confusion. Her heart fluttered at the movement of his head. Tina found him so undeniably adorable at times, it was hard to tear her gaze away from him.</p><p>“Why are you confused?”</p><p>“Well,  you seem to be someone who doesn’t trust either and now you want to take me to meet your family… who I know you care for deeply.” the angel responded. Klaus hummed in understanding her statement as he continued to walk alongside her. She could sense his gaze when he’d turn his head to look at her, and often, she’d turn her head to look him in the eyes.</p><p>“There is just something about you, love…. Something about you that makes it easier for me to trust. I don’t know what it is - not yet… but I am sure eventually I’ll figure it out. My family also asked to meet you. I was already planning on introducing you to them because you no doubt appear to be an ally and my family always wants to meet someone who is a friend.” Klaus explained. The angel didn’t respond as the rest of their walk was quiet. Eventually, they had made it to a strange yet unique structured house.</p><p>Upon entering the property. Tina noticed that there was essentially a boxed in courtyard. The house surrounded this courtyard that was filled with furniture, a fountain, and tile rather than grass though there were several forms of potted plants. There was a bar with alcohol, stored neatly in a cabinet underneath a patio that had doors to different parts of the house. It looked old yet, the little details gave it a vibe that Tina quite frankly enjoyed.</p><p>“Niklaus.” Tina heard a thick accent from behind her. It wasn’t british like Klaus’ but it was similar.</p><p>“Brother.” Klaus responded as he came to a halt. So did Tina. They turned around together to both peer at the owner of the voice. Klaus knew who it was all too well, Tina on the other hand… of course did not. Her careful eyes studied the family member which stood before her.</p><p>In her eyes, he seemed careful. Smart yet cunning, a mastermind. He held his posture well and the suit and tie made it all too obvious that he was intent on asserting his dominance. He was confident in himself, or so it seemed.</p><p>“Tina, this is my older brother-”</p><p>“Elijah.” he interrupted Klaus as he took her hand gently in his cold calloused one. He pressed a careful kiss to her hand, just as Klaus did earlier. His eyes never left hers as he straightened his posture and let go of her hand. Klaus said nothing. “It’s a pleasure to meet you. Klaus has spoken quite a bit in regards to your name.”</p><p>Tina peered briefly at the hybrid, who had a slight flush upon his face but the cocky smile he wore covered it easily. The angel’s gaze returned to Elijah, who was still studying her.<br/>“May I ask what you are?”</p><p>“Elijah, brother. I think it would be wise for all of us to gather first so she doesn’t waste her breath explaining what she is and her abilities a million times over.” Klaus spoke before she could and Tina shrugged just barely. He had a point and with those words, it only took a matter of minutes before they were all sitting together in a common room Tina the center of attention.</p><p>Questions came left and right and Tina did her best to answer them. She explained how she became what she was, some of her abilities, her life… but she also kept most of her private details well… private.</p><p>The conversation only grew and while the Mikaelsons learned more about Tina… the angel also learned about them - especially Klaus. It soon became a gathering with Freya using magic on Tina, testing her abilities. To the Mikaelson’s surprise, the angel was a lot more powerful and dangerous than they had comprehended. Magic was essentially harmless on the being, and she could sense this uneasy feeling growing in the air. She refused to remain quiet about it.</p><p>“I can taste the discomfort growing in this room” nobody responded. The entire family awkwardly chuckled and peered at one another. “Don’t act like you don’t know what I’m talking about. I’m not stupid. My abilities are unmatched. I can sense how uneasy you all feel with the realization of this. Now I don’t typically do this for my own safety but…” Everyone remained quiet though they were more focused on what Tina had to say than their own uncomfortable thoughts.</p><p>“I’ve got several copies of books on angels. Informative. Explains our anatomy, how we’re wired, how we work, our abilities… and the magic you all don’t understand. Holds a ton of information that I think you all would find useful. I’m not here to attack you, nor am I here to stab your backs. I’m not your enemy unless you make me one first.” While Tina meant to be respectful, her words did come off as a warning. One that every supernatural being in the room understood. “I’ll hand the books off to Klaus when I get home so he can bring them back here.” Everyone nodded in agreement.</p><p>Their conversation took on slowly, though there was still some tension between the angel and the family. However, Klaus didn’t seem the least bit bothered. If anything, he appeared to be even more infatuated with the celestial.</p><p>The conversation came to an end hours later after supper, everyone filled happily with the meal Rebekah and Hayley had made. Tina said her goodbyes and Klaus walked her home… and like she promised, she turned over all the lore she had on her kind to the hybrid. He attempted to deny the files at first, claiming he trusted her but Tina knew his family didn’t. She wasn’t looking for more problems, just peace.</p><p>“Goodnight, Klaus.” She smiled sweetly and began to close the door until she caught the hybrid’s foot.</p><p>“Wait. Are you sure you want to hand this over to my family?”</p><p>“Yes-”</p><p>“These explain just about everything there is about you. Every weakness, every harmful herb, potion, spell… do you really feel it is wise to hand it over freely like so?” Tina studied Klaus’ eyes. He had worry and something she couldn’t quite read swimming in those orbs. Pressing her lips together, she knew deep down that handing away information about her would be dangerous for her and any other angel but… she did trust them. No, she trusted Klaus.</p><p>“I can clearly see that you too, are questioning your actions. Perhaps we can grab some coffee and go over these copies.” he proposed. The celestial furrowed her eyebrows.<br/>“Why? So I can pick and choose what information to give your family? I already gave them my word-”</p><p>“Please, sweetheart. It’ll be our little secret.” His lips curved up into a mischievous grin. Tina’s sighed with a small nod, she gave into his proposal.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading and keeping up with my story! I'm sorry it's been a while since I've updated it. I'll try to update my story faster.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please leave a comment if you wish! If not, feel free to follow me on Instagram (jenniferpiperr OR namjoonluvbird) or twitter (namjoonluvbird)!</p><p>If you play Animal Jam (stupid, I know). I'm xxswaggyemoxx and looking for friends!~</p><p>Thank you for wasting your time with this horrid story!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>